The Promise
by Cantora
Summary: Frodo finds himself at the mercy of his feelings when an old childhood playmate comes to visit him at Bad End. (NO SLASH!)
1. The Memory

_Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, and could never have been born from my limited imagination. I've just borrowed them. _

_Note: The year is 1390 S.R., so Frodo is 22, __Regina__ is 20, Merry is 8, Sam is 7, and Pippin is due any day now._

                        "Don't, Frodo!"

            "Aw, Regina, I only want to see her!

            Regina hugged her doll, Ella, protectively with a confused look on her face. "Lads don't play with dolls."

            Frodo scowled. "I know that, and I only wanted to look at her, anyway." Then he brightened. "Want to play with my marbles?"

            "Sure." Regina said, relieved Frodo's attention had been drawn away from her new doll: lads always messed dolls up when they touched them. She grinned as Frodo proudly began showing off his marbles. They _were_ nice. Then she sobered. "Frodo, you're not like the other lads." She said seriously. At the look on Frodo's face, she went on. "I mean, you _like to be with me. You don't ever make fun of me. You're the only one in Brandy Hall who doesn't treat me different because of my real mommy dying." _

            "I would never make fun of you, Reggie. I love you." Frodo said adamantly. Regina was surprised. 

            "But, you can't _love_ me, Frodo, silly! Only tweenagers and older hobbits love each other that way." 

            "I love you anyway. I'm going to marry you, and then I'll love you forever and ever." Frodo stated. "I promise."

            Regina was quiet for a few moments, playing with Emma's hair. Then she said just as seriously, "I love you, too, Frodo."

            Frodo pulled himself out of his memory and looked at the hobbit lass sitting beside him. Regina was now even more beautiful than she had been ten years ago. She was also staring at him strangely, and probably with good reason too since Frodo had been staring at nothing for the past few minutes. Frodo doubted she even remembered his promise made so long ago. But Frodo did. 

            "Frodo, when I come up all the way from Buckland just to visit you and Bilbo I don't come to watch you stare out the window." Regina said shortly. Frodo nodded and smiled to himself. Reggie hadn't changed at all since the last time he'd visited Buckland. 

            "So, how's little Merry?" He asked. Mer had been at Tookburough last time Frodo had gone to visit. 

            Reggie put on an expression of mock fear. "Don't even mention the wretched lad!" Then she chuckled. "He is wise beyond his years, as he ever was. As you were. He's hoping Lala's baby will be a little lad, as are the rest of the Tooks and Brandybucks and a good many other hobbits in the Shire." She paused. "Frodo, why are you staring at me that way? You're being very peculiar today. Been around dear Bilbo too long I suppose."

            Frodo shook his head in surprise. He hadn't really realized he _had been staring. "I… You're just…Reggie," At that moment Bilbo appeared._

            "Hullo, Frodo! Regina, lass! It's so good to see you again. Sorry I was out; I was visiting the Bracegirdle's. Oh! Frodo, you'll be glad to know, on the way in I found that we had a letter. Gandalf is coming to visit! In fact, he'll be here tomorrow, if all is well, so be ready. Regina, you haven't seen Gandalf in several years, he'll be surprised at what a pretty lass you've become. Well, I suppose I'll go make tea. Carry on, loves!"

            After Bilbo had left the room, Frodo and Reggie looked at each other, still absorbing what all had been said. "He never changes." Regina said. She grinned. Frodo grinned back.

            "No, but you get used to him. Gandalf! He hasn't visited Bag End in nearly a year. I'm glad he's coming, I know Bilbo misses him." Regina looked dubious. 

            "Yes, it will be good to see him again, but he always gives me the most peculiar looks, especially when you and I are together. As if he knows something we don't." She paused, thinking. Then her face broke into a smile. "He does have the most wonderful fireworks! And he's a wonderful Big Person to talk to; he's been so many places."

            "Yes, and sometimes I believe there's much more to him than meets the eye. And perhaps he does know something we don't." Frodo said thoughtfully. "In fact, he probably knows just about everything we don't." He kidded. Reggie rolled her eyes.

            "You know what I mean." Then they were both silent for a while. 

            "Regina …" Frodo began. "Perhaps I'm starting to realize what he knows. We've known each other for so long, we're so close… We…"  He leaned closer to Regina. "I think…" At that moment Bilbo returned with tea. He opened his mouth to say something, but paused when he saw the scene. Frodo jerked away from Reggie and both of them looked at Bilbo rather guiltily. Bilbo smiled knowingly. _It's about time. He thought. _

            "Well!" He said. "Here's your tea. Regina, lass, I hope you like blackberry muffins; they're in season now you know. Mrs. Bracegirdle was kind enough to give me some." Regina put on a smile. 

            "Of course, Mr. Baggins, that will be lovely. Thank you so much for the tea and for having me over."

            "Oh, don't think of it, lass! You _are_ going to stay the night aren't you? You must, of course, to see Gandalf when he arrives. In fact, you are welcome to stay until Gandalf leaves! I am sure you will have much to discuss. Regina, dear lass, say no more of that 'Mr. Baggins' silliness." Without waiting for an answer to his initial question, Bilbo smiled amiably and left the room. Regina had an amused, but rather lost, expression on her face. 

            "Now what do you think _that_ was supposed to mean?" She inquired to no one in particular. Frodo forced a smile. He knew what Bilbo meant. 

            "Oh, you know Bilbo." He replied vaguely. "Though you are going to stay the night at least, aren't you?"

            "I suppose. Dear Esmie had me bring a bag 'just in case' the weather turned bad and I couldn't come home today, so I've come prepared." 

            "Good, then." Frodo said, but he thought _I hope she doesn't ask about these past few incidents. I'll have to tell her sometime._ He sighed in anticipation of the next few days. 

_Notes: This is my first attempt at LotR fan-fiction. Please point out ANY errors (Tolkien, grammatical, anything), and suggestions are MORE THAN WELCOME! __Regina__ is a character of my own making. She will appear in several of my stories at least, and I will try my best not to interfere with Tolkien history. Keep a watch for more chapters!!!_


	2. Morning at Bag End

            Reggie awoke slowly, wondering for a moment where in Middle-earth she was. She took in her surroundings groggily. 'I'm at Bag End!' Then, 'Frodo is here!' And, 'What time is it?' She thought in rapid succession. She was immediately awake. She jumped out of bed and put on her day-robe. Then she remembered, 'Gandalf is coming. I'll have to change into something nicer, later.' She didn't know why she wanted to impress Gandalf, but she felt like he had to approve of her. 'Odd... There's certainly no reason for that.' She thought as she wandered into the kitchen. Bilbo was the only one in there. He was humming to himself. 

            "The road goes ever on and on... down from the road where it began.... hmmhmmmhmmm... pursuing it with weary feet... and I will follow if I can." 

            "That's lovely, Bilbo!" Reggie said when he'd seemed to stop. Bilbo's head snapped up in surprise. "Oh! I'm sorry if I startled you."

            "Regina! Good morning, love! No, no, it's fine, lass, I just didn't know anyone else was awake. Thank you, I wrote it myself. Up already, eh? Frodo is still a-bed; he's such a lazy lad sometimes." He winked. "Though I am surprised he's not up to greet you, it being your first morning at Bag End and all." Bilbo replied. 

            'Does he ever say just one sentence at a time?' Regina wondered curiously. Then she smiled conspiratorially and said, "Well, we shall simply have to wake him up then! It's already," She paused, looking at the old clock on the wall. "Nearly 7:30! With Gandalf coming soon, too. Hmmm... How shall we wake him?" Bilbo looked at her as if she was the silliest lass in Middle-earth.

            "Why, my dear, with cold water down his back! How else could we do it?" Bilbo stated, matter-of-factly. "Fetch me that pitcher of water, there." He pointed. Regina was horrified. 

            "But, but Bilbo! I just meant pounce on him or ring a loud bell in his room or something, but this... won't he be angry?" She sputtered. 

            "Nonsense, lass! A pitcher of water is the only thing that will do on this occasion. You go ahead and pounce on him, after I poor the water. As for him being angry, of course he will! That's the idea. Living in Brandy Hall, I thought you'd learn these things. Of course, they don't do things proper over there so it's no wonder you don't know. Ah, well, it's time for you to learn. Come on, Regina lass!" With that, Bilbo trotted off in the direction of Frodo's room, assuming Regina would follow with the water. Reggie considered. 

            'How could I do that to Frodo?' Then, 'Yet how could I not do it?' She grinned maliciously, grabbed the pitcher, and dashed after Bilbo.

            Frodo was having a good dream. He and Reggie were at Brandy Hall, in a parlor, their parlor. Two little lasses were playing at their feet. Somehow he knew that those lasses were his own; his and Regina's children. He was sitting with his arm around her, and she was staring contentedly at the lasses, while he, in turn, was staring at her. She was so beautiful. He wanted it to go on forever, just all of them sitting there together, content and happy. But suddenly, it began to rain. 'Inside?' Frodo wondered in his dream. A drop trickled down his nose. More rain. It was so cold! 

            Frodo spluttered himself awake. He opened his eyes. There was Bilbo, happily pouring water down his younger cousin's back and face. And neck. And chest. Frodo was vaguely aware of Reggie in the background. Then she pounced from a few feet away from his bed and landed on top of him.

            "OOOMMPHF!" Frodo gasped as the air was completely knocked out of him. Regina laughed with amusement. She hovered over him, smiling that wonderful smile that brightened her entire face. Frodo wanted to kiss her so badly. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, a moment of pure truth between them. Regina shook it off.

            "Frodo, you sleepy-head! Gandalf is coming, silly! Bilbo and I have been up for just forever and you've been in here sleeping the day away, lazy thing!" She reached down to give him a good-morning half-hug. "Get up!" 

            'This,' Frodo thought, 'Is why I love her.' He said, "Do I really have a choice, especially now that I'm so wet? Thank you, Bilbo, you're a wonderful rooster." Regina laughed happily. Bilbo put on a hurt face.

            "Why, Frodo, really! That's not fair at all! It was all Reggie's idea! The water, the pouncing, everything! I'll swear it upon Smaug's dead body, I will!" Bilbo finished his statement with a curt nod of his head. Regina merely rolled her eyes, making no attempt to argue. 

            "Of course it was her idea." Frodo began. He winked at Regina. "Only Reggie here could have come up with something as devious as pouring ice cold water on a poor sleeping hobbit." The tables turned, Bilbo just opened and closed his mouth like a gasping fish. Frodo and Reggie burst into hysterical laughter. Bilbo looked hurt again, only this time it was a bit more genuine. 

            "Really, now, be nice to an old hobbit! My mind isn't as quick as it used to be. Frodo, you know it was me, don't you? They never would have come up with something like that in Buckland." Bilbo said defensively. Reggie grinned. 

            "Bilbo, dear, the day your mind isn't quick is the day you cease to breath. We'll just hope your tongue doesn't last that long as well." Regina winked at Bilbo. Frodo laughed again. Reggie looked at him and remembered that he was still all wet and it was starting to get cold in the mornings. "Frodo, do go change into some dry clothes. I'm going to treat both of you old bachelors to a true Brandybuck breakfast. Hurry now, Gandalf will be here soon!"

            Frodo stopped laughing and stared. Regina was still in her night-gown and day robe. Her fire-red hair was in a sloppy braid and frizzing out in little wisps of curls around her face. Her sea-grey eyes were filled with laughter and something else Frodo could not place. She was smiling. 

            She was so beautiful.


	3. Perceptive Wizards Make Awkward Guests

            A bent old man with grey robes and a tall pointed hat walked down Bag Shot Row. Hobbits peered out of their windows to look at him and the little lads and lasses came running out happily to see him, but they kept a safe distance all the same. They grouped together and walked slowly behind him, trying to match the tall Big Person's large steps. The old man chuckled to himself. He adored these little ones so. He spun around to face them, too quickly, it seemed, for a person of his age. They gasped in surprise. He said, "Hullo, there, all of you! Do you always follow poor old wizards who walk through the Shire?" He noticed one little lad, about 7 or 8, with reddish brown hair. "Why, hullo there, Master Samwise! How is your gaffer keeping?" Sam blushed at being singled out so as the rest of the children giggled amongst themselves. 

            "He's doin' well, Mister Gandalf, sir. Thank you." He responded shyly.

            "Good, good! Well, give Master Gamgee my regards! Good-bye!" With that, Gandalf the Grey continued on his way to Bag End. 

            "He's a nice Big Person, and that's a fact." Sam said to himself. 

            Gandalf paused at the gate of a hobbit hole, and saw it in a different time, the time when he'd first seen this round green door. It seemed so long ago, but it wasn't really, not when compared to this whole Age of the world. His thoughts were broken by two hobbits dashing out of the door, followed a bit more reservedly by a handsome lass. 

            "Gandalf!" Bilbo and Frodo cried at the same time. "You're here!" Frodo said, followed by "It's so good to see you!" from Bilbo. Gandalf bent down to hug both of the enthusiastic hobbits at once.

            "Oh! Look at you, Frodo, I think you've grown!" Frodo blushed. He wasn't a teenager anymore, after all. Gandalf winked at him. "Bilbo! How have you been? Had any escapades with dragons lately?" 

            "Oh, I've been fine, Gandalf, just fine." Bilbo said, brushing off the second question. "Now come in and tell us all about what's happening outside of the Shire." He began to lead Gandalf into Bag End. "Oh! I'm sorry, Gandalf, you remember Regina Took, don't you? She's become quite a beautiful young lass, hasn't she, eh?" Gandalf looked at Regina, and then at Frodo, who quickly looked down and blushed again. A knowing twinkle entered his eye and he smiled mischievously to himself.

            "Of course I remember her! How are you, Regina? My, but you have changed since I've last seen you. Almost old enough to find yourself a young lad, aren't you? You'd think you would have found yourself one already. They must be flocking around a pretty lass like you." Frodo started and looked up when lads were mentioned. Gandalf looked at him curiously, with one bushy eyebrow raised.

            "I'm doing fine, thank you, sir, and Bell is fine as well. No, no lad for me. I haven't found the right one yet. Besides, I'm still much too young." Reggie replied politely. Frodo squirmed. Gandalf simply chuckled at his discomfort and looked at Regina again.

            "My goodness, but you are a Took aren't you? Though I can certainly tell you've been living with Brandybucks." He said after hearing her soft brogue. Regina laughed and nodded. 

            Bilbo had been busy looking back and forth between all three of them. "Well! Now that we have all been re-acquainted, let's go inside, shall we? It's just about time for tea."

            "Oh, Bilbo, I'll make tea." Regina told him. "You and Frodo visit with Gandalf; you haven't seen him in such a long time."

            "My dear, that would be lovely. Gandalf, you have to taste something of Reggie's, she's a wonderful cook, much better than Frodo or I, anyway. She made us breakfast, and second breakfast, this morning as well. But no, my dear lass, you go on and visit. You'll make tea tomorrow, eh?" Bilbo said and walked into the kitchen with his last words.

            "It's so refreshing when young lasses can cook. Makes a good wife, don't you agree, Frodo?" Gandalf asked him, chuckling to himself. Frodo gave him a look that would have melted a lesser being than a wizard. 

            "I agree," He said through partly clenched teeth. He looked at Regina. "And you are a wonderful cook." Reggie had been listening to this short exchange intently and with growing amusement and embarrassment. She smiled at Frodo.

            "Thank you, Frodo. You make a wonderful mushroom soup yourself, even if that is the limit of your culinary abilities."

            Their conversation went from one end of the Shire to the other and extended outward into the surrounding countries. The young tweenagers couldn't get enough news of the outside world. 'Curious...' Gandalf thought, amused. 'Most un-hobbit like, so much like Bilbo and the Old Took. Ah, but these two... we'll see. I must have a small talk with Frodo later.'  

            After a while, Bilbo returned with tea. "Ah, here we are! Having a nice chat, are we? I'm sure Gandalf has found out more than he wanted to know about life in the Shire, which hasn't changed much at all in this past Age, I'm afraid. Ah, but that's how we like it here."

            "Actually," Gandalf began. "These two were busy asking me about everything in Middle-earth."

            "And I'm sure you're giving them cryptic answers like you always do. Ah, well, carry on then! I want to hear it too. Have you been to Rivendell lately?" Bilbo asked.

            "I stopped in Imladris on my way here. Lord Elrond has been feeling darkness in the East, as have I, but it's nothing to worry about. The Lady Arwen, his daughter, was there. It is too bad you did not get to see her when we passed through so long ago. You would have never forgotten her. But, besides all that, life outside the Shire is much as it ever was." Gandalf finished his discourse with a small smile. Regina looked enchanted, but rather lost.

            "Who are Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen, Gandalf? Bilbo has told me before that they are Elves, but what else?"

            "Goodness! Another question? Elrond is the lord of Rivendell, the Last Homely House before you get to the Wild. He is very powerful and very wise. He was already so at the beginning of this Age, at the Last Alliance of Men and Elves." Regina was spellbound.

            "The Last Alliance..." She murmured. Then, "And Lady Arwen?"

            "Arwen is his daughter and she is very beautiful. He has two sons as well, Elladan and Elrohir." Gandalf replied.

            "Elves are so enchanting! I would love to meet one." Regina sighed. The group was quiet for a moment.

 "Where's my pipe?" Gandalf asked then to no one in particular. "Bilbo, do you have any Old Toby? It's been a while since I've had some."

            "Certainly, Gandalf, I'll run and get it." So saying, he disappeared in the direction of one of his storage rooms.

            "And Frodo, could you run and get me a pipe? I think I've broken mine."

            "Of course, Gandalf. Be right back." Frodo said, looking at Reggie.

            After the two hobbits had left the room, Gandalf ventured into conversation with Regina. "So, you and Frodo are close?" He asked, seemingly merely curious.

            "Oh, yes. Ever since we were tiny bairns. I moved to Brandy Hall after my father remarried. Frodo was living there at the time." Regina replied neutrally. 

            "It's too bad he moved all the way to Hobbiton. Do you visit each other often?"

            "No, well, yes, but not nearly as much as I'd like. He's very dear to me and I miss him a great deal." Regina said. 

            At that moment Frodo returned with a spare pipe from one direction, and Bilbo with some Old Toby from the other. 

            'Next I just need to get Frodo alone.' Gandalf thought. 'I'll talk to him tomorrow.'


	4. Fireside Talks

            Regina was absolutely enchanted with Gandalf. He knew so much, and there was so much she wanted to know. She hoped she didn't tire him with her endless questions. Whenever she began to ask something he would say, "Dear me! Another question! Such a Took!" Last night Gandalf and Regina had stayed awake 'til the wee hours of the morning and he had told her of Iluvator singing the world into existence, the Valar who watched over Middle-earth, the Enemy of old: Morgoth, the awakening of the Elves, Valinor, Feanor and the Silmarils, Beren and Luthien, Elrond and Elros, the Edain, Turin and Tuor, Earendil, the Last Alliance, and all other things which she asked about. For once he told her everything she wanted to know, without the cryptic answers he was known for. She looked over at Gandalf and Bilbo, sitting on one side of the fire, smoking their pipes and sending smoke rings flying about the room. They were discussing old times and times to come. Frodo was sitting beside her on the couch, staring into the cheery flames thoughtfully. The firelight was dancing about the cozy sitting room, creating a home-like atmosphere. Once in a while Frodo would glance her way, but then he would quickly look back into the fire. 'What's on his mind? He's so quiet.' Reggie wondered to herself. Frodo noticed her looking at him. He smiled warmly at her. "That was a wonderful supper, Reggie. Thank you. I…" He stopped, and shook his head.

            "You what?"

            "I… it… it's too bad Bilbo can't cook like that." Frodo finished lamely. He sighed. Why couldn't he just tell her? Why was he so scared? He'd always been able to tell Regina everything. They had no secrets between each other. 'I'm afraid I'll lose her if I tell her.' He thought, answering his own questions. "I'm glad you're here, Reg. How long are you planning on staying?" Regina thought for a moment. 

            "Probably until Gandalf leaves, I suppose. I may stay the night after as well, if that's all right. He said he'd be here for about two more days or so, right?"

            "Yes. That will be fine." He paused. "I'll take you to the Green Dragon the last night you're here. Bilbo finally lets me stay there alone." Frodo winked at her and grinned. "Their ale is first-class. The older Gamgee lads took me there one night and… well, let's just say we all needed some help getting home." Regina laughed. The older hobbit and the wizard stopped their conversation and looked over at them, eyebrows raised. Regina pressed her lips together, body shaking in restrained laughter. After a moment, the elders resumed their conversation. "What are they talking about, I wonder?" Frodo asked the room at large. 

            "Is he ever going to tell her?" Bilbo wondered quietly to Gandalf. "He's been nearly doing it for the past three days! Just out with it! The suspicion is doing who knows what to my poor nerves!"

            "Ha! Your nerves weren't bothered by a dragon and they're not threatened by this, though it does keep one on the edge, doesn't it? Ah, well. He'll tell her, don't you worry, Bilbo."  He smiled at the pair across the room. "The only question is _when_." He finished, rather disgruntled. 

            "He loves her, sure enough, and he can't keep it to himself forever. But does she love _him_ that way? He is very dear to her,  and she cares very much for him, that much is obvious. But how much? In what way?" Bilbo rambled nervously. Gandalf chuckled. 

            "Don't worry, Bilbo. She loves him, though even she may not know it yet. She most likely hasn't even thought about the possibility. It will be fine. Mm… once he tells her, that is." Gandalf said. They were quiet for a moment, watching Frodo and Regina out of the corners of their eyes. 

            "Well!" Bilbo said abruptly to everyone. "It's time for this old hobbit to go to bed! Frodo, Regina, Gandalf, goodnight! And Reggie, I've got breakfast tomorrow! You sleep in, love."

            "Goodnight, Bilbo!" Chorused three very different brogues. 

"I suppose I'll get to bed as well." Gandalf said after Bilbo had left the room. He looked pointedly at Regina. "I had a late night last night. You two just carry on whatever you were talking about. Frodo, Regina, goodnight." Gandalf winked at Frodo as he bent down to get through the doorway. Frodo took a deep breath and blew it out through his lips nervously. He had to tell her. He had to. 'NOW!' He commanded himself. 'Now, now, now, now… Oh, Frodo, you're a fool.'

"Something on your mind, Frodo? You've been… rather thoughtful tonight. Actually, you've been like this the whole time I've been here. Is there something wrong, something we need to talk about?" Regina asked, concerned. 

'Now, you fool!' Frodo thought. 'She's given you the perfect opportunity. Come to think of it, so have Bilbo and Gandalf. Now!' He began, "Reggie… I… well, there is something I've been wanting to tell you. It's just that… well, I've been too scared." He leaned closer to Regina. The firelight flickered across her face and fire-red hair, casting shadows and lighting her sea-colored eyes. She was looking at Frodo expectantly. "Regina, we've known each other all our lives, and… do you remember when you were just 10 and I made a promise to you?" Regina thought for a moment, eyes staring across time. Realization dawned on her face.

"Yes… I do, actually. You said… you said you'd love me forever. I haven't thought about that in years."

"Do you remember what you said?" Frodo asked hopefully. Regina thought again.

"I said I loved you too." Excitement lit Frodo's eyes and he leaned even closer to her.

"Regina, I haven't forgotten that promise." Frodo tentatively took Regina's hand. She was trembling. "I still love you. Reggie, I always have! I love you." 

By this time, their faces were mere inches apart. Regina was flushed and Frodo was shaking slightly. Mere moments of silence passed, but they seemed like hours to Frodo. He lost himself in the deep sea-colored pools of Regina's eyes. 

'He loves me! He always has! He loves me! We're tweenagers now!' The random thoughts flashed through Regina's head. 'Say something, you ninnyhammer!' She told herself. Then she realized she couldn't speak. 'What's wrong with me?' And then, 'What would I say?' Suddenly, like a breath of air, she realized, 'I love him. I love him. I always have. That's what I'll say.' She opened her mouth to speak, but it was still an effort to get any sounds to come out. 'Frodo,' She whispered, breaking the silence. 'Frodo, I…' But at that moment the remaining distance between them was crossed.

Their lips met and all of Regina's thoughts and words vanished from thought and memory as her mind was occupied with one word: Frodo.


	5. Morning Bright

            Frodo woke up slowly. The sun was already up and glaring through the window into his now squinted eyes. He was in the sitting room on the couch and there was something warm in his arms. By this time Frodo was awake enough to move and he looked down. There was Regina, peacefully asleep and snuggled cozily into his chest, her arms curled snugly around him. He smiled as memories of last night's kiss flooded his mind. The kiss had lasted seemingly forever, yet not near long enough. They had laid snuggled close on the couch, staring into the dying ashes until they had both fallen asleep.

            Frodo wondered offhandedly if Bilbo or Gandalf were awake. He thought suddenly what they might think if they had seen he and Regina in their current position.  'They know better.' He thought dismissively. 'Ah, well, I suppose they've known about us for longer than we ourselves have, anyway.' He continued staring at Reggie, and he was content. Why could this not go on forever? They loved each other, and that was all they needed. She looked so peaceful, so happy. It was so _right_ that they should be together. Looking at her, Frodo realized that he loved her more than life itself and that he would do anything for her, she needed just to mention it. He also realized, though, how young she looked. How young she _was_. How young they both were. Why, they were hardly into their _tweens_! Many young tweenagers had barely discovered those of the other gender, much less thought of love and… and of _marriage_. For Frodo knew that he and Regina would be married one day, when he came of age. 'When I come of age… eleven more years! Ah, but I cannot wait! Not that long!' Frodo searched his mind, but he realized that there was no way around it. It just simply _wasn't done_. 'But what could I give her before then, anyway?' He thought rationally, though his heart still cried out in rebellion. 'I will not have my inheritance until then, and I wouldn't have her live in someone else's home. She is my queen, and won't be treated as anything less.' But in his heart, a fear arose: a growing fear that for some reason Regina would not be a part of his life in eleven years. 'That's ridiculous!' His mind cried, and he looked down at Regina quickly, as if to make sure she was still actually there.

            Frodo slowly moved his hand to Regina's face and brushed a stray red curl out of her eyes. She was so beautiful. Regina stirred slightly and her eyelashes fluttered. Suddenly Frodo found himself under the scrutiny of two sea-gray eyes surrounded by long auburn lashes. He smiled tenderly at the face that harbored them. "Good-morning, Reggie. Sorry I woke you." Regina yawned and quickly brought a hand up to cover it. 

            "Good-morning, Frodo, dear! Don't worry about it! It's high time we got up anyway, by the looks of it. Did you sleep well?"  

            "Yes, better than ever before. You?" Frodo asked. Regina sighed happily. 

            "Just as well. I am a wee bit hungry, though. I wonder if Bilbo has gotten that promised breakfast ready." She said drowsily. "What time is it?"

            "It's half-past nine, since you asked, and yes, Bilbo has long had breakfast ready." Came the voice of Gandalf from the doorway. "You two looked so peaceful we couldn't bear to wake you, but now you will have to pay the price for our good will. I'm afraid breakfast is quite cold, but if you wait a while, Bilbo promised second breakfast shortly."

            Frodo and Regina looked slightly sheepish and were silent for a moment. "Good-morning to you, too, Gandalf!" Reggie said, sitting up. "Lovely day, isn't it?" Gandalf chuckled. 

            "It is indeed, Regina." And with a nod at a still silent Frodo, he turned and went back to wherever he had come from.  

            "Well _that was odd." Reggie stated. Frodo looked thoughtful._

            "Yes. He didn't seem the least bit surprised about us at all. You'd think he and Bilbo were expecting to wake up to this one morning." He said. Regina laughed.

            "I'm sure they were! In fact, I think they planned it, the rascals!"

            "No harm done, though." Frodo said.

            "True. We probably owe them a debt of gratitude, actually." Regina said, smiling. Frodo was relieved. It hadn't been just part of the moment! She really cared! She truly loved him. 'But what next?' Frodo thought. 'Where do we go from here?'

            "Well," he said. "I suppose Gandalf is leaving tomorrow, and you said you'd be leaving the next day, right?"

            "Yes." Reggie responded quietly. They were silent for a moment.

            "I don't think I can stand for you to leave." Frodo said solemnly. 

            "I don't know how I'll be able to leave, either. It just won't be the same back at Brandy Hall. I'll always feel like... like I've left part of me behind." Reggie said, her lip quivering slightly. "You'll have to come and stay in Buckland for a while." Frodo put his arm around her comfortingly, as he had so many times before, but this time was different. Reggie leaned her head over on his shoulder. 

            "Of course I will, and you will have to come back to Bag End whenever you can." Frodo said softly. "Bilbo will be happy to have you." They were quiet again.

            They heard Bilbo come in the door of Bag End. He and Gandalf began to talk, but Frodo couldn't quite catch the words. Then, "Second breakfast is almost ready!" called the voice of Bilbo. "Come and wash up, you lazy-heads!" Frodo sighed and shook his head, smiling. 

            "Well so much for the 'Good-morning, dears! Did you sleep well?'" Frodo said, bemused. Regina laughed softly. 

            "You know, Frodo, we should be glad he didn't wake us with cold water!" She reminded him.

            "True. Once is quite enough." Frodo agreed. 

            "Hurry, you two! Don't miss this meal as well!" Bilbo's shrill voice came again, only this time he appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. "Come on!" he said again.

            Frodo and Regina, resigned to their fate of a good breakfast, got up hand-in-hand and followed Bilbo to the kitchen.   

            On the way out Reggie squeezed Frodo's hand and whispered, "I love you." Into his ear. Frodo smiled at her. 

            "I love you, too." 

~THE END~

            _Please review! You don't know how much it means. If you don't review it, I don't know you've read it, so leave your mark!!! A big thank you to all of you who have been telling me specific lines you like. It's very encouraging. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
